heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.06.08 - The Banshee's Cry: To Ancient Greece or Bust
Edward didn't brag it up, but he was happy to have some old properties under aliases that he could remember. This one happened to be an old stretch of fairground, with garages attached that served his purpose for the time being. The purpose, apparently, was that there was a newfoundland sized Gryphon cub romping around the thing, and it needed to be contained until the magical contact Jessica had given him could make time to handle the beast. In the mean time, it was a camp out for him and his young ward; tall and filling out, Johnathan McHeigh was a good looking young man with dark hair and soulful eyes... and for the first time in a long time, he was having a good laugh. Keeping the critter well fed was key to keeping it behaving, but apparently the damned thing had been raised by humans. It wasn't tame by a far stretch, but it had begun to imprint on the man and the boy... something that might prove problematic down the road. "He'll take care of her, won't he?" Johnathan asked as he tossed treats to an eager cub. "Of course he will," Edward assured him. "Jess said he's an expert, and he'll know where Molly needs to go to be safe." Johnathan seemed less convinced, but just grave the gryphon a little bit more of the chicken they'd been feeding her. Yes, they've gone and done the worst thing they could do: they named a magical creature. Strange slides into the physical realm from his Astral Protection with little effort. He has his cloak wrapped around him in his typical way and looks amused by the fact there is a gryphon in front of him right now. "I have read many books, seen many realms with something like a gryphon.. But something this real is interesting." He unfurls his cloak and offers his hand. "I am Stephen Strange, a friend." And that tips of one-ex-criminal and one assassin-trained teenager. Both are on their feet in moments-- startled by the appearance of the other man in their midst. Molly, to her credit, just wobbles to her feet and shrieks for more food. "Ah-- Dr. Strange. A pleasure to finally meet you! I'm Edward Nygma, and this is Johnathan McHeigh." Johnathan, like most thirteen year olds, clammed up and viewed Dr. Strange with new suspicion. "Ah, well. The case that's leading us across Gotham's got quite the varied cast." Opting not to tell him bout the fetal sphinx in the jar that he kept from the kidnapper's loot, Edward instead gestures. "Molly's been fun, but I imagine she has a proper home she'll be better suited for elsewhere." "You are correct Mr. Nygma. She will be quite the killer soon, but there are some steps we can take to reduce her aggression, and yes you may visit her where she is going." Strange circles the young Gryphon and has a marvel moment for second before he lands on the ground. "I'd like to keep you together, she is going to a time, not a place. See the Gryphon was an actual creature in ancient greece. And there she will be free." He offers. "OR, we can lock her away in some stable where she'll never fly, and be stuck and smothered.. Up to you." Cue teenage boy horror-- grabbing at Edward's arm. "He wouldn't!" Edward is quick to try and manage that. "No, of course he wouldn't. We'd definitely Molly go back to the right place.... well, time." Still, the look he shoot Strange for the brief panic translated to was that really necessary. "No I wouldn't and there for I'd do whats right anyway. I would not allow her to be destroyed. She is magnificent, but I will allow you to view her, with this." He pulls out a simple looking hand-mirror and holds it out for the boy. "You will be allowed to see her no matter what time, or place. Its an extremely strong enchantment, I've granted you because of your noble deed, the ability to watch her grow." Well, that's.... a nice thing, actually. Edward squeezed the boy's shoulder as Johnathan sulkily glared daggers at Strange, though he took the mirror. "Thank you," Edward said. Johnathan echoed the sentiment, only less -- enthused. But he was a kid, they had these moments. "It is my regretful pleasure, that I must take this friend from you kid." Strange pats the boy on the shoulder. "Trust me, she may seem happy and loving now.. But it is in their magical nature, to devour magic users, and humans.. Especially horses, they really don't like horses." He stands from his kneeling and looks at the gryphon. "Will you be saying good bye? Give her a hug while she wont eat you?" Molly makes that little chrip-shriek for more food and attention, bewildered by the fact that the feeding stopped and suddenly no one is looking at her... Strange's cape seemed like a good distraction, briefly, as she reached out with nubby little talons to bat at it, but-- then suddenly everyone was looking at her again. Johnathan tucked the mirror against his chest with one hand, and then ruffled her weirdly leonic ears, before he gave her a scratch along the jaw. Molly seemed happy with all the attention, a not-so-wee cub that was pleased to be adored. Edward was more reserved, patting her on the head. "John, what don't you get our things and get back to the car while I see Molly and Dr. Strange off," Edward said. The boy agreed quietly, and wandered off to do as he was told, though his heart was obviously heavy. Edward turned back to Strange. "Thanks for this. She'll be alright in her proper home, yes? The boy's-- he lost his parents a few months back, which is how he ended up in my care. He grew fond of her pretty quick." Edward's a 'new parent', starting out with a teenager... and doing his best, as much as he can. Strange approaches Edward and with a snap of his finger the boy cannot hear his harmonic vibration. "I'll put her on the Macadonian plateaus where she'll grow strong fast.. Other gryphons will find her and take it her in." And with another snap he can be heard again. "You'll always be able to see her, no matter if she is awake or sleeping." Stephen calls to the boy and with a few whispered words, Molly is off in time, and in the sunny lands of Greece and Macadon. "I understand Edward, its a strange situation, no pun intended." "Thanks," Edward said, and gave a little wave to Molly before she was swept away. "He'll understad in time." He offered his hand to shake as Johnathan returned, there few things in a backpack. "If you're ever in need of mundane investigation services, do let me know." He owed the man a favor now. "You've thanked me enough Edward, no need. Should I need you, and your skills, I will let you know. Feel free to bring you and your ward to the Sanctum Sanctorum in Greenwich in NYC, should the mirror have problems." Johnathan nodded and mumbled his thanks, while Edward smiled. "THanks again. We'll be sure to keep it in mind." He nudged the young man. "Come on, we ought toget home and let Dr. Strange do the same." The boy nodded, and with another wave, headed out. Strange has disappeared into the Astral plane by the time either looked up, like it never happened. Category:Log